Jack and Jill! it's Jack and Sally
by PinataRock
Summary: Sally finds the story of 'Jack and Jill' and gets suspicious that Jack is cheating on her. A Sweet, happy ending one-shot of Jack x Sally


**Sally finds the story of 'Jack and Jill' and gets suspicious that Jack is cheating on her. A Sweet, happy ending one-shot of Jack x Sally**

**I do not own the two characters from 'The nightmare before christmas' or 'Jack and Jill'! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>One day, Jack decided to invite Sally over for dinner. They did a lot of things that day; talked, played a little bit and also Jack gave sally a tour around his home, she had never came over to the <em>pumpkin king's <em>house before. She was amazed! But it was about time she had come over ever since they have started dating.

"would you like something to drink?" Jack asked her whilst she was sat down on the couch.

"oh yes please, water would be fine." She smiled back at him. And with that Jack started to walk to the kitchen to get Sally her drink.

Meanwhile, Sally was looking around his living room. 'odd' she thought, 'it should be called a dead room instead'. She stood up and started to stare at every bit of detail in the room. She look at his chair thinking that it looks comfy, looked at his bed thinking it was a bit too small for Jack of course then she stopped at her footsteps when she was at Jack's bookshelf. 'wow, there are so many!' she thought amazingly. There was all sort of books in the shelves; big, short, dull, eyecatching, spooky, adventure and romantic too! Her eyes became half open in anger when she saw the book, 'Jack and Jill'.

She took the book down from the shelf which was luckily on the bottom shelf and not too tall for her. As she was examining the cover of the book, she saw the ruby red book with gold Victorian writing at the top of it with no pictures. She then realised this wasn't going to calm her down. 'is Jack…CHEATING?' she muttered. Just as she was going to open it Jack walked in with a tray that had two glasses of water on it.

"Hey Sally, what yo-"

"Will you be able to read this for me?" She interrupted him. She tried to hide the anger inside her and tried to act peaceful.

"uhm, sure. Ok then" He was quite confused; A- A nursery rhyme? And B- why couldn't she read it herself? But he accepted her request anyway, he would do _anything _for Sally.

Sally then sat back down on the couch and waiting quite impatiently whilst Jack sat down on his chair and started to read the rhyme.

"A-hem, Jack and Jill went up the hill…" he started. 'Jack took this other person up OUR HILL?' she asked herself in her head. She clenched her hands which where on her lap.

"…To fetch a pail of water." Jack continued. To be honest Sally was quite new to life so she had no idea what 'a pail' was, so she relaxed her hands a little bit.

"Jack fell down and broke his crown..." Sally then became sad, Jack broke his crown. His pumpkin king crown. 'I hope he fixes it soon' she thought worriedly.

"…Then Jill came tumbling after" He finished with a pleased tone of voice and closed the book.

Sally's eyes widened, 'This woman came after Jack, to save him and risk her own life her him? This person is…is… better than me! He loves me, I love him. He even sang that we are meant to be. But Jack has got to know not to mess with me!' She thought in outrage.

Sally then Stood up with legs shoulder-width apart and gave a glare that showed such anger at Jack. Jack's grin suddenly dropped and became confused.

"What's wrong? Didn't you like it?" He asked to the angry ragdoll.

Sally then walked at a fast pace to Jack and snatched to book from Jack and held it like she was using the book to point at him.

"why **would **I like it Jack? It's about you and this other girl in it! First you take her to the place we kissed then she nearly risks her life for you? You've got a problem skellington, if you don't love me and you are willing to cheat on me then say it to my face first instead of aching my heart more and **more!**!" She screamed at him. The last word she said made the citizens turn heads to his house and made crows fly away but then the town folk returned to what they were doing.

Jack just stayed sat on his chair and thought about the nursery rhyme, he had no idea what Sally was talking about. He would never cheat on her and would never lie. Suddenly a light bulb came to his head, 'of course' he thought' Jack and Jill… she thinks I'm that Jack in the story!'

Jack started to chuckle to himself. Sally's shoulders then dropped and tears started to show and glossed her eyes. Jack realised that Sally wasn't joking about this at all, it was very serious to her. Jack stood up from his chair and took Sally by her hands which made her dropped the book which opened at a page. The sound of the book hitting the floor made Sally let out a little gasp.

"Sally, do you think this is about me and other woman?" He asked her in a calm voice. She nodded her head in silence.

"You've got it wrong Sally, me and Jack from the rhyme and two different people, and I don't even know a Jill!" He stated.

Sally's eyes widened once again at the fact and saw Jack look down so Sally did the same. There was a line from the rhyme on the right side of the double pages and the other of a little human girl and boy running up a fresh, grass hill with a well at the top of it. Sally then let go of Jack's hands which made Jack look at her and saw that she was going to the floor to examine the book closer.

After Sally acknowledged the book and what really happened and not Sally's version she then picked up the book and got up from her knees. Then she put it back on the book shelf and ran Jack and gave him a hug which was filled with love and trust.

"oh Jack, I should've known that I was wrong and I should've trusted you. I'm really glad you aren't cheating and I'm sorry I jumped to a conclusion" She said happily but worriedly.

"It's alright Sally. I don't blame you for thinking that, I would've done the same. I would never cheat on you, I wouldn't leave you or do anything bad to you. You're the one Sally, and I know that with all my heart…if I had one." He chuckled.

Sally blushed a soft shade of pink hugged him again which made Jack relaxed and smiled contently.

"Now, would you like your water?" Jack asked his doll.

"Yes please" She giggled.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, it was fun to write and i love every opportunity i can get to be writing some fluff!:D<em>

_Thanks for reading and hoped you liked it!_

_It would be very kind of you if you fave and review, thankyou._


End file.
